


Falling (For You)

by ceooftrenchcoat



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poetry, Sad, The Winchesters life basically, The Winchesters' (Supernatural) Terrible Lives, a timeline poem, but a poem, cas, its like a timeline, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceooftrenchcoat/pseuds/ceooftrenchcoat
Summary: im so sorry.Castiel learns what it means to be stripped of all hope, to hit rock bottom, to fail. He learns too much of what an angel should not know, and learns that falling is a consequence to freedom of the phlegmatic state he was made into.He also learns that sometimes falling, isn't all that bad.[a poem]





	Falling (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1:00am.  
i almost failed English class last year.  
but sometimes i think about how much i love castiel,
> 
> and i feel the need,,,,,
> 
> to avenge him.
> 
> [no beta we fall like cas]
> 
> (also there will be more chapters. im doing the poems by season)

I can't exactly pinpoint 

The moment I fell in love 

It might have been in Heaven 

While I was watching from above 

My siblings told me not to 

That it was against the Word of God 

But they didn't feel the urges 

They were just unflawed 

Which is what made you beautiful 

Your imperfections and mistakes 

Your green eyes and freckled face 

The sound your laughter makes 

It took a team of angels 

Even those who didn't think 

That not ever in a million years 

I could pull you from the brink 

I cleaned up most of the dirt 

When I brought you back from those chains

Raphael liked to interrupt

"Nearly nothing else remains."

I cried back at him

"Brother, he has the brightest soul!"

Raphael simply cracked his neck and said

"Brother, still, he lost control."

It was then I had realized

They didn't see your glory

Maybe named "The Righteous Man"

But nothing more than a sob story

The days passed like mere seconds

Then came the time

I laid your soul in your body

Hoping we could meet sometime

I stayed around awhile

Making sure you came back to life

And when I heard you breathing 

All I felt was strife

I should have felt happy 

But I wanted to stay longer

Maybe I could help

But I remade you stronger

You escaped from your resting place

And went in a direction

I flew a bit farther

But stayed near for your protection

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
